


you’re the beat playing in my heart

by painted_pictures



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, but not angst its just link being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: How do you say “I love you” without actually saying I love you?(or, five times sidon said “i love you” and one time link said it back)





	you’re the beat playing in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> the google doc in which i wrote this was titled “i’m always a slut for sidlink” and that’s all you need to know about this fic
> 
> the title is from ‘the edge of tonight’ by all time low (the work, not the google doc)

**1.**

The first time he said it, he didn’t actually say it. But Link got the point.

He and Sidon were lying atop a mountain a short ways away from the Zora domain. The grass was still slightly damp from the non-stop rainfall from a couple days ago. Link had only just returned from his trip to save Vah Ruta from Ganon’s control.

Part of Link was internally rambling about how  _ holy shit, he was talking to a prince. An actual prince! _ Another part was scolding himself, saying  _ you’re princess Zelda’s appointed knight, there are actual legends about you, a Zoran prince isn’t that big of a deal. _ And of course there was that one side of him that was having a lot of gay panic.

“Link? Link! Are you still with me?”

Sidon’s voice ripped Link from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He said, stumbling over his words a little. Sidon didn’t seem to notice.

“You were zoning out, I believe. You do that a lot.”

“It’s your fault,” Link muttered.

Sidon huffed. “It’s not my fault I’m so attractive.” He said indignantly.

Link turned a light shade of red. “Who said you were attractive?” He said, a squeaky edge to his tone.

“Well, I did! As well as my fanclub, and I’m sure you were thinking it.”

Link turned his head away from Sidon, an attempt to hide his growing blush. Honestly, Sidon didn’t have any reason to be so pretty. It really wasn’t fair. Not unfair because Link was jealous, but unfair because  _ shit, he’s really gay _ .

Sidon laughed at his behavior. “I can see why Mipha fell for you. You’re very cute when you blush.”

Link froze. Was he joking? No, he sounded so serious. He wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Link only buried his face in his arm and hoped Sidon understood it was because he appreciated the comment but was too embarrassed to say anything. Hopefully the message came across. Sidon was good at reading people.

**2.**

The second time was when they were huddled inside a small abandoned cabin they’d found. They had been on their way to the tower near the Zora domain. Link was leading, he wanted to take Sidon there because he’d never been to the top. Night had fallen, though, and it just so happened to be a blood moon, when Ganon was strongest. Little red lights had begun filling the air. Sidon had been startled, and when Link explained what it was he grew more anxious. Link led them to the cabin nearby, and they were currently sitting on the bed, side by side, Sidon clutching Link’s hand as the Hylian rested on his shoulder. Both were too restless to sleep yet.

“Link?”

“Mmh?” Link sounded tired.

“I know you said we can just sleep through this, but in case this is the end, I want you to know that I love you. And if it’s not the end, I love you anyways.”

Link paused. He’d known Sidon for a while, yet he still grew nervous at declarations like this. “Yeah,” He said quietly. “Noted.”

**3.**

The third time, they were stargazing.

“There’s Virgo the Maiden.” Sidon pointed up to a cluster of stars. “And over there’s the Painter’s Easel.”

Link looked at where he was gesturing to, but all he saw were just stars.

Sidon turned to him. “What’s your favorite constellation?”

“I, uh,” Link stammered. “I don’t know any?”

Sidon flashed his signature grin. “I could teach you!”

“Um, yeah, I guess.”

“Great! Do you see those five stars that make what looks like a chair with a line at the bottom?”

“Uh,” Link studied the area, trying to connect the dots. “Yeah.”

Sidon nodded. “That’s Cassiopeia, the Queen.”

“That looks nothing like a queen.”

Sidon shrugged. “Neither do you, but you could be mine.” He finished the statement with a smirk.

Link was glad the darkness hid his blush. “I’m not your queen yet.”

“Yet?”

“You know what I meant!”

Sidon giggled lightly. “I love you, dork.”

Link glanced at the prince. “You’ve said that before.”

“And I’ll say it again. Soon.”

“Is now soon enough?”

“Not yet.”

Link held onto that ‘yet’.

**4.**

“Wait, before you leave!”

Link turned. “Huh?”

Sidon was standing before him. “It’s almost dark, at least stay for one more night. You can leave in the morning, I promise I won’t stop you tomorrow.”

Link contemplated his choices. He could leave now, go free another Divine Beast sooner. But if he stayed, just one more night, he could leave tomorrow well-rested and with a little more strength. Besides, this place was starting to feel like home, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave so soon.

“Fine, one more night,” Link told the prince.

“Wonderful! Here, follow me.” Sidon turned and began rushing away.

The duo reached a small, enclosed area near the back of the domain. There were a couple beds and a wooden crate pushed up against the wall.

“It’s not much,” Sidon explained, “But it was built in case a Hylian wandered through here, because they seem to like some privacy.”

Link nodded. “Thanks.”

Sidon stepped into the room, flopping down on one of the beds. “Sit,” He said, patting the space beside him.

Link sat. “Okay.”

“Champion Link, hero of Hyrule, Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, wielder of the sword that seals the darkness—”

“Get on with it,” Link muttered.

“You mean the absolute world to me, and I would do anything for you. I love you so much.”

Link gazed into Sidon’s eyes, feeling heat rise to his face. “Okay,” He squeaked out again.

How do you say “I love you” without actually saying I love you?

**5.**

“You  _ idiot! _ ”

The fifth time, Sidon was kind of angry.

He stood over Link’s bed, where he was bleeding from a large gash in his side. He’d had a run-in with a few Lizalfos.

Link had to admit, he was a little scared right now. Sidon was never angry, and the fact that it was directed at him made it worse. He  _ could _ use Mipha’s Grace, but he wanted to let the blood slow before trying to heal himself. It hurt too much to do it now.

“You’re such an idiot! I can’t even trust you to fight a couple of Lizalfos without getting injured! If you get hurt this badly, how are you ever going to defeat Ganon?” Sidon scolded.

Link stayed quiet.

Sidon sighed. “Listen, Link—”

“I’m sorry,” Link whispered.

“You better be,” Sidon muttered. “Sit up.”

Link did as he was told, and was engulfed in a tight hug.

“I love you, dumbass,” Sidon said into his shoulder.

“I know,” Link said. “I know.”

**+1**

“Have you ever been in love?”

Link tilted his head, thinking. “I hope.”

Sidon looked at him. “Why’s that?”

“I just hope my feelings are what I think they are.” Link shrugged. “What about you?”

“I’m pretty sure I am.”

Link glanced at him questioningly. “I probably know the answer, but who?”

“Who do you think it is?” Sidon asked, turning back to the sky.

“Me, of course.”

“That’s correct.” Sidon didn’t look at the knight. “How did you know?”

Link rolled his eyes. “With the amount of times you tell me you love me, even I had to catch on at some point.”

“Fair enough.”

“What shapes can you see from the clouds?” Link said, an attempt to change the subject.

“Clouds.” Was Sidon’s only reply.

Link broke the silence that followed. “Hey.”

“Hello.”

“I love you.”

Sidon stopped. This was the first time Link had said it, at least to him.

“I love you too.”

“Is asking you to be my boyfriend too much for right now?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.”

“Good, because I don’t know what I would do if you said no.”

“Does this mean you’re my queen now?”

Link laughed. “Maybe.”

“You know, I think that cloud right there looks like an arrow.” Sidon pointed.

“Does it?”

Love is a beautiful thing. Link was glad he had someone who felt it too.

**Author's Note:**

> my phone died while i was writing this and i had to use the notes app on my mom’s phone which is much bigger than mine and i’m not used to it so if there are any typos from part three onward that’s why  
> also i needed to look up constellations for part three because i know a grand total of zero constellations


End file.
